How to fake a marriage
by milkaQ
Summary: Hermine wacht eines morgens in einem fremden Bett auf und erfährt kurz darauf, dass sie verheirtatet ist! Das Problem ist nur, sie kann sich an nichts erinnern.
1. Chapter 1

Dies ist eine Übersetzung der Englischen fanfic von hermyandronforevr, die ihr unter dem gleichen Titel findet.

Disclaimer: Mir gehört rein gar nichts (leider), nur die Übersetzung

Hermione rollte über das warme Bett, indem sie geschlafen hatte. Als sie plötzlich den Körper einer anderen Person berührte. Sofort schlug sie ihre Augen auf. Die Person neben ihr atmete ruhig, während sie weiterschlief. Hermione schaute auf ein bleiches, spitzes Gesicht und blonde Haare und tat das einzig passende... sie schrie.

Während sie laut schrie, rollte sie über das Bett, doch leider zu weit. Mit einem rums landete sie auf dem Boden und in einem Gewirr von Decken, die sie im Fallen mitgezogen hatte. Als sie an sich hinunter sah, bemerkte sie, dass sie nichts weiter als ein grün glänzendes Schlafanzugsoberteil trug (das ganz sicher nicht ihr gehörte) und einen Slip (der glücklicherweise ihr gehörte) und damit war die Bestandsaufnahme ihrer Kleidung auch schon beendet. Schnell bedeckte sie den unteren Teil ihres Körpers mit einer Decke und schaute auf.

Ihr Schreien hatte die Person im Bett schlagartig wach gemacht. Er hatte sich auf seine Ellenbogen gestützt, doch ansonsten lag er faul im Bett und schaute mit seinen grauen Augen angestrengt durch sie hindurch.

Hermione starrte ihn böse an. Nebenbei versuchte sie, wild um sich schlagend, aus dem Knäul von Decken rauszukommen und stand auf. Dabei vergaß sie, dass sie kaum etwas anhatte.

„Malfoy!", rief sie.

„Morgen", antwortete er mit einem Gähnen.

„Sprich nicht mit mir" brüllte sie mit sich überschlagender Stimme. „Ich will nicht wissen was du hier machst, aber ich will, dass du gehst. SOFORT!"

„Tut mir leid, aber ich werde deinem Wunsch nicht nachkommen, denn das ist _mein_ Zimmer."

Hermione drehte sich um und merkte, wie sie verlegen wurde. Es war wahr. Nichts in diesem Zimmer sah auch nur im entferntesten danach aus, als würde es ihr gehören.

„Ohh", grummelte sie sauer. „Hör zu du kleine Ratte, ich weiß nicht, was..."

„Du solltest nicht so mit deinem Ehemann reden", unterbrach Draco sie.

„Was zur Hölle redest du da? Du bist _nicht _mein Ehemann!"

„Der teure Ehering an deinem Finger ist da etwas anderer Meinung."

Hermione schaute auf ihre linke Hand und sah, wie zu befürchten, einen goldenen, funkelnden Ring an ihrem Finger. Einen Moment lang starrte sie einfach nur ungläubig auf ihre Hand.

„Ich sagte NEIN", entfuhr es ihr herausfordernd. Sie versuchte den Ring von ihrem Finger zu ziehen. „Dieser...dieser Ring bedeutet mir nichts!" faucht sie, während sie den Ring mit einem _Klong _auf den Fußboden warf.

Der Ring rollte noch einen Moment über den Boden, bevor er endgültig zum Liegen kam. Doch plötzlich fuhr er in die Höhe und kam direkt auf Hermione zu und zurück auf den Finger, von dem sie ihn kurz zuvor entfernt hatte. Hermione schaute panisch auf ihre Hand.

„Das ist kein normaler Muggel Ring" erklärte Draco. „Das ist ein Zaubererring. Jeder Ring ist wie dieser. Das macht es um einiges schwieriger den Partner zu betrügen. Natürlich hindert das niemanden daran, es trotzdem zu tun, nur ist es wesentlich komplizierter zu behaupten, man wäre noch nicht verheiratet."

Hermiones Gedanken rasten. „Ich kann das nicht glauben!" sagte sie, als sie zum Bett ging, auf dem Draco noch immer lag. „Malfoy, ich hatte nein gesagt. Warum kann ich mich nicht daran erinnern, dich geheiratet zu haben? Hast du mich unter den Imperius-Fluch gestellt?"

„Natürlich nicht, Granger", sagte Draco. „Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde dir einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch auf den Hals hetzten, nur weil ich dich heiraten will und dafür auch noch ins Gefängnis gehen?"

„Wie dann?"

„Nun, weist du", fing Draco an und setzte sich auf, um sich an den Bettpfosten zu lehnen, „es war ziemlich einfach, deine Zustimmung zu bekommen, nachdem du ein paar Drinks intus hattest. Und ich sage dir, es ist das Beste, was der Zauberergemeinschaft je passieren konnte, dass wir beide geheiratet haben."

„Das glaube ich dir nicht!" schrie Hermione. „Du kleines... ugh... es gibt keine Worte, die dich beschreiben könnten! Meinetwegen können sie dich die Klippen runterstoßen, aber ich werde nicht mit dir verheiratet bleiben!"

„Du hast keine Wahl", erwiderte Draco ruhig.

„Was meinst du damit, ich hätte keine Wahl? Natürlich habe ich eine Wahl!"

„Nein, die hast du nicht, unsere Hochzeit wurde durch Magie geschlossen, als wir unsere Zustimmung gaben."

„Du meinst, wie die nicht brechbaren Flüc..."

„Oh nein", antwortete er, bevor sie ihre Frage zu Ende stellen konnte. „So schlimm ist es nicht. Du wirst nicht sterben. Hexen und Zauberer dürfen sich genauso scheiden lassen, wie jeder andere auch. Aber beide Parteien müssen der Scheidung zustimmen. Doch ich werde nicht einwilligen, bis wir ein Jahr lang verheiratet sind."

„Warum ein Jahr?"

„Weil das lang genug sein müsste, um jeden davon zu überzeugen, dass wir uns wirklich ...",- er schluckte hart und schaute, als hätte er gerade etwas sehr widerliches gegessen-„lieben. Dann, nach einem Jahr ist es zu Ende. Wir werden in der Öffentlichkeit ein paar mal so tun, als würden wir uns streiten und es so aussehen lassen, als wäre unsere Ehe am Ende. Und dann werden wir uns sorglos Scheiden lassen können."

Nachdem er den Ausdruck in Hermiones Gesicht gesehen hatte fügte er hinzu: "Schau, ich möchte genauso wenig mit dir verheiratet sein, wie du mit mir. Aber wie du weißt, werden sie mich ins Gefängnis stecken, wenn ich nicht beweisen kann, dass ich die Seiten gewechselt habe. Und wir beide wissen, das habe ich. Doch die Regierung ist nicht davon überzeugt."

„Aber warum gerade ich?"

„Ich muss zeigen, dass ich mich in ein Schlamm- ähm- muggelgeborenes Mädchen verliebt habe", antwortete Draco. „Das ist der einfachste Weg zu zeigen, dass ich nicht mehr der Alte- Muggelhasser- bin. Kein Todesser würde öffentlich zugeben, dass er jemanden geheiratet hat, der nicht reinblütig ist. Und du bist die Einzige Muggel- Geborene, die ich gut genug kenne um sie zu heiraten."

Hermione biss sich auf die Lippen und ging in Gedanken noch einmal alles durch, was sie so eben erfahren hatte. Doch ein Gedanke ließ sie nicht los, „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich zugestimmt habe."

Draco stand währenddessen auf und verließ das Bett. Er trug nichts anderes außer eine Pyjamahose, die zu Hermiones Oberteil passte. Sein nackter Oberkörper war dünn und ziemlich attraktiv, doch auch, wie der Rest seiner Haut, bleich. Dies war der Zeitpunkt, an dem Hermione bemerkte, dass sie keine „Hose" trug.

„Malfoy", quiekte sie und schnappte sich ihr Kopfkissen um sich zumindest etwas zu bedecken. „Wo sind meine Sachen?"

Draco sah an seinen eigenen Beinen herunter und hakte seine Hände an den Gummizug der Pyjamahose, als wollte er sie herunter ziehen.

Hermione starrte ihn eine Sekunde lang an und sagte dann „Malfoy! Wag es ja nicht!"

Draco lächelte und hob seinen Zauberstag vom Nachtschrank. „Das ist auch noch ein Punkt, wir können uns nicht mit unseren Nachnamen anreden. Nach allem bist du nicht länger eine Granger, du bist eine Malfoy."

Hermione starrte ihn an. „Ich- bin- keine- Malfoy", zischte sie durch die Zähne. Er schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und zeigte auf eine Wand, an der sich nun ein Kleiderschrank öffnete. Einige von Dracos Sachen flogen durch den Raum auf ihn zu. Er fing sie geschickt auf und drehte sich zu Hermione um, die noch immer das Kissen vor sich hielt.

„Ob es dir passt oder nicht, Gran- Hermione, du bist eine Malfoy" sagte er, „für ein Jahr! Gewöhn dich nicht zu sehr an diesen Titel. Ich weiß es ist mehr als du dir jemals erträumt hast, aber du wirst ihn nicht für immer haben können." Sie lächelte ihn gekünstelt an, als er durch den Raum auf die Tür zuging und sie öffnete.

„Warte", rief sie. „Wir haben nicht... du weist schon... seit wir verheiratet sind, haben wir nicht..."

„Sex?" fragte er mit einem Grinsen. „Nein, Grang- verdammt, Hermione. Wir hatten keinen Sex, tut mir leid dich enttäuschen zu müssen."

Sie seufzte erleichtert.

„Da sind ein paar deiner Klamotten in der Schublade dort drüben", er deutete auf die der Tür gegenüberliegende, weit entfernte Wand. „Wir werden uns fertig machen und mit meiner Mutter frühstücken. Danach werden wir in unsere Flitterwochen aufbrechen."

Nachdem er die Tür geschossen hatte, starrte sie diese mit verblüfftem Gesicht an. _Flitterwochen? _Dachte sie, _Flitterwochen? _Nichts würde sie dazu bringen in diese falschen Flitterwochen, mit ihrem falschen Ehemann und diesem falschen Ring (obwohl dieser ziemlich real war) an ihrem Finger, zu reisen.

TBC

* * *

So, wer wissen möchte wies weitergeht, sollte den kleinen Button mit der Aufschrift "GO" drücken. Ich bin für jede Kritik offen. Und wenn jemand Lust verspürt meine ganzen kleinen Fehler zu korrigieren, ich suche noch jemanden, der die nächsten Kapitel Beta lesen würde.  



	2. Chapter 2

Die Originalstory ist von** hermyandronforevr** und unter dem gleichen Titel veröffendlicht.

Disclaimer: Rein gar nichts gehört mirschnief, nur die Reviews, die ihr mir hoffendlich hinterlasst.

* * *

Wow, ihr habt mich wirklich überrascht mit euren Reviews. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich so viel Feedback bekomme stolz sei. Ganz, ganz vielen dank an meine liebe Beta- Leserin Punkpirat, die schon das erste Kapitel korrigiert hat und sich zu meinem Glück :) überreden ließ auch die anderen Kapitel fehlerfrei zu machen dich ganz doll drück.

So und jetzt wieder zu meinen lieben Lesern:

**Sweet-Angel45: **Danke, für das aller erste Review freu. Ich wäre wahrscheinlich auch ganz schön geschockt, aber neben Draco aufzuwachen wäre gar nicht mal so schlimm ;).

**D.V.G.M.1:** Die gleiche Frage habe ich mir auch schon gestellt, aber scheinbar ist das einfach so.

**sunny: **Vielen lieben dank für so viel Lob rot werd.

**Trory: **Ich verspreche dir, die Flitterwochen beinhalten noch die ein, oder andere Überraschung g. Danke auch für das tolle Review zur anderen Story, die habe ich übrigens mit meiner jetzigen Betaleserin zusammen geschrieben ;).

**Teufelsweib:** Tut mir wirklich leid, wahrscheinlich habe ich jetzt sogar noch länger gebraucht, als die ganzen andren Autoren, aber ich versuche mich zu bessern.

**SilverAlecis:** Danke Süße, für dein liebes Review.

**Weide: **Dem Charme eines Malfoys kann wohl nicht einmal Hermione widerstehen. Aber die Autorin der Original Story hat glaube ich mal geschrieben, dass sich die Beiden eher „zufällig" in einer Bar begegnet sind.

Vielen lieben Dank auch an die anderen Leser …

**Jessy Black, Denni-Chan, ClaireBlack, Jenny90, SFMK, Sweet- Teeni, Viviane45, Taetzchen, Weltherrscherchen,**

… ich hab mich riesig über eure Reviews gefreut und eigentlich sollte dieses Kapitel auch schon viel früher upgedated werden, doch irgendwie wollte nicht so wie ich.

* * *

Nachdem Hermione sich angezogen hatte, verließ sie den Raum und fand sich in einem riesigen Treppenhaus wieder, das in einer ebenfalls riesigen Eingangshalle mündete. Der ganze Boden glänzte, ausgelöst durch einen Kronleuchter, der von der Decke hing. Hermione schnappte erstaunt nach Luft, während sie die ganze Pracht in sich aufnahm. Sie vermutete, dass sie in Malfoy Manor gelandet war.

„Wunderschön, nicht wahr?" ertönte Dracos Stimme hinter ihr.

Hermione fuhr erschrocken zusammen und sah sich um. Ihr Blick fiel auf Draco, der lässig an das glänzende Holz des Treppengeländers gelehnt war. Hermione nickte. Sie hörte auf das Haus zu bewundern und erinnerte sich daran, was Draco ihr gesagt hatte, als er das Schlafzimmer verlassen hatte.

„Was meintest du damit, _wir fahren in die Flitterwochen_?", fragte sie plötzlich.

„Nun, weißt du", antwortete er, „das ist das, was Leute normalerweise tun, wenn sie verheiratet sind."

„Können wir nicht nur so tun, als würden wir in die Flitterwochen fahren?", frage sie hoffnungsvoll. „Niemand würde es wissen."

„Meine Mutter würde es merken, sie weiß nicht, dass wir nicht richtig verheiratet sind."

Hermione starrte ihn an. „Also... deine Mutter denkt, wir... lieben uns?"

Er nickte. „Unglücklicherweise."

Hermione seufzte. „Heißt das, wir müssen... spielen, wir würden uns lieben?"

Er nickte wieder. „Unglücklicherweise," antwortete er wieder.

„Oh Gott," sagte Hermione.

„Genieß es nicht zu sehr Grang – Hermione," sagte er. „Das ist alles nicht echt, denk daran."

„Oh, halt die Klappe."

„Nun, Mutter wartet im Speisezimmer auf uns, wir sollten sie nicht warten lassen." Draco ging die Treppe hinunter und Hermione folgte ihm widerstrebend. Als sie die Eingangshalle erreicht hatten, bewegte Draco sich auf eine Tür links von ihnen zu.

Als sie an der geschlossenen Tür angekommen waren, drehte er sich zu ihr um. „Gib mir deine Hand," sagte er, während er ihr seine eigene entgegenstreckte.

„Was? Nein!" sagte sie und zog ihren Arm weg.

„Komm schon!" drängelte er. „Du musst... wir müssen meine Mutter und all die Anderen überzeugen."

Hermine seufzte frustriert und hielt ihm widerstrebend ihre Hand hin. Er schloss seine Finger um ihre. Sie zog eine Grimasse. Er legte seine andere Hand an die Tür. „Ich sollte dich warnen, meine Mutter könnte sich dir gegenüber ein klein wenig kühl verhalten, sie ist nicht sehr erfreut darüber, dass wir geheiratet haben."

„Oh, das ist aber schockierend," sagte Hermione sarkastisch. „Ein Malfoy soll _kühl _sein? Wer könnte nur so etwas denken?"

Draco grinste sie höhnisch an, widersprach ihr jedoch nicht. Stattdessen öffnete er die Tür, am Ende eines langen Tisches saß eine wunderschöne Frau mit glänzendem blondem Haar, das exakt dem von Draco glich. Sie hatte ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkt and blickte ihnen verärgert entgegen. Draco ging direkt auf seine Mutter zu und ließ schließlich sogar Hermiones Hand los. Sie seufzte erleichtert.

Draco setzte sich und Hermione nahm den Stuhl neben ihm und schaute zu Narcissa. Diese guckte sie voller Abneigung an. Draco hatte ihr gesagt, dass seine Mutter ihr gegenüber etwas kühl sein könnte, doch das war eine klare Untertreibung gewesen. In den paar Sekunden, die Hermione sie angesehen hatte, hatte Narcissa ihr unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass sie sie verabscheute.

„Wie war deine Nacht, Draco?" frage Narcissa, während sie ein Stück Toast mit Butter beschmierte.

„Gut," antwortete er schlicht.

„Und deine, Harriet?" frage sie streng, ohne aufzusehen.

Draco räusperte sich. „Das ist Hermione, Mutter," korrigierte er sie.

„Ich habe gut geschlafen, danke," antwortete Hermione so höflich, wie sie es fertig brachte.

„Nun, Draco_, Liebling_," sagte Narcissa, während sie ihren Sohn ansah. „Es ist ein klein wenig schwierig für mich, mir den Namen deiner Ehefrau zu merken, wenn ich sie nie zuvor kennen gelernt habe und die Tatsache, dass ich nicht einmal zur Hochzeit eingeladen wurde."

„Das hatte ich dir bereits erklärt, Mutter, niemand war eingeladen."

„Doch deine Mutter sollte eigentlich eine Ausnahme bilden," entgegnete Narcissa. Hermione hörte währenddessen schweigend zu, unfähig, etwas zu essen. Sie fühlte sich unbehaglich und wollte diesen Raum nur so schnell wie möglich verlassen. „Nun ja. Was passiert ist, ist passiert."

„Danke für dein Verständnis, Mutter," sagte Draco matt.

„So, wo sagtest du, wollt ihr eure Flitterwochen verbringen?" fragte Narcissa mit aufgesetztem Lächeln.

„Italien," antwortete Draco sofort.

„Italien?" fragte Hermione entsetzt. „Wir fahren nach Italien?"

Narcissa hob eine ihrer fein geschwungenen Augenbraue. „Du weißt nicht, wo ihr hinfahrt?"

Draco starrte Hermione für eine Sekunde an, bevor er sagte: „Nun, es...es sollte eine Überraschung sein."

„Ah," antwortete Narcissa skeptisch.

Hermione schob unterdessen ihre Eier mit der Gabel hin und her und nahm ein paar Bissen. Ihr war extrem übel und sie gab sich nicht der Hoffnung hin, dass Essen sie davon abhalten würde, sich über dem blanken Tisch zu entleeren.

_Wenn ich wirklich brechen muss, werde ich versuchen auf Malfoy zielen_, dachte sie bitter.

Draco schaute auf seine Uhr. „Es ist Zeit, wir sollten aufbrechen. Mutter würdest du unser Gepäck zu unserem Hotel senden lassen?"

Narcissa nickte still.

„Lass uns gehen," sagte Draco, während es aufstand. Hermione stand ebenfalls auf. Sie verließen Narcissa, die nun wieder alleine am Tisch saß und verließen den Speisesaal. Draco schloss die Tür und drehte sich zu Hermione um.

„Gut gemacht," sagte er sarkastisch.

„Was?" frage Hermione defensiv. „Du hättest mir sagen können, wo wir hinfahren. Ich war wirklich überrascht."

„Jetzt können wir so oder so nichts mehr daran ändern," sagte er mit einem Seufzen. „Nur sei vorsichtiger, wir müssen wirklich jeden überzeugen."

„Ja, ja! Ich weiß."

„Gut, komm schon," sagte Draco, während er auf eine Tür, die dem Speisesaal gegenüber lag, zuging.

Sie betraten ein riesiges Wohnzimmer mit einer wunderschönen schwarzen Ledercouch und dazu passenden Stühlen. Der Boden wurde durch einen teuer aussehenden Teppich bedeckt und überall hingen Gemälde und anderer Schnickschnack.

Direkt gegenüber der Couch befand sich eine Feuerstelle. Draco holte eine kleine silberne Dose aus seinem Mantel und öffnete sie. Innen befand sich schimmerndes Flohpulver. Er hielt es Hermione entgegen und sie nahm sich etwas.

„Wir übernachten im De Marco Hotel," erklärte er ihr, während er mit seinem Zauberstab auf das Holz im Kamin deutete. Das Holz ging sofort in Flammen auf. „Du gehst als Erstes."

Sie warf ihr Flohpulver in die Flammen, die sich sofort grün färbten, und schritt in sie hinein. Langsam und deutlich sprach sie den Namen des Hotels aus und hielt ihren Atem an. Sie schloss ihre Augen und wartete darauf, dass das unangenehme Drehen aufhörte. Als dies geschehen war, öffnete sie ihre Augen und betrat die leuchtende Lobby ihres Hotels.

Nur Sekunden später landete Draco hinter ihr. Die Lobby war enorm groß, mit einem langen Tresen zum Einchecken, im Hintergrund, und gemütlich aussehenden Stühlen und Sofas in der Mitte. Überall im Raum hielten sich Personen auf. Hermione konnte genau sagen, welche der Personen im Hotel arbeiteten, da diese rote Uniformen trugen.

Draco staubte sich ab und machte sich auf den Weg zum Empfangsschalter.

„Ah, Mr Malfoy!" sagte einer der Zauberer hinter dem Empfang. Er sah kaum älter aus als Hermione und hatte ein vergnügtes Grinsen aufgesetzt. „Schön, dass sie angekommen sind und das muss ihre Frau sein, reizend. Nett, sie kennen zu lernen, Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione erschauderte, als sie diesen Namen hörte, aber sie lächelte und nickte. „Mein Name ist Randall und ich werde ich werde ihnen in den nächsten Tagen zur Seite stehen, Mr Malfoy. Die Hochzeitssuite ist bereits für sie vorbereitet. Wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden, dann kann ich ihnen den Weg zeigen.

Draco und Hermione folgten Randall, der sie über drei Treppen führte, bevor sie endlich am Ziel ankamen. Der Hotelpage holte einen Schlüssel aus seiner Tasche und öffnete die Tür. Hermione betrat nach ihm den Raum und flüsterte nur: „Wow!"

„Wunderschön, nicht wahr?" sagte Randall. Er überreichte den Schlüssel an Draco und räusperte sich. Draco blickte ihn nur kurz an und betrat den Raum und sah sich um. Randall ging langsam zur Tür und Hermione hörte, wie er „Geiziger Bastard", murmelte.

„Ma – Draco, Süßer?" sagte Hermione. Draco drehte sich streng, mit erhobenen Augenbrauen, um. „Meinst du nicht, du solltest ihm ein Trinkgeld geben?"

Draco starrte sie an, holte dann jedoch sein Portemonnaie heraus und entnahm ihm zwei Galleonen. Randall nahm sie, machte eine kleine Verbeugung und ließ die Beiden alleine.

„Warum hast du das getan?" fragte Draco wütend.

„Weil du geizig warst!" antwortete sie.

„Ich zahle Trinkgeld, wenn ich es will."

„Ach hör auf," erwiderte sie. „Es ist ja nicht so, als hättest du kein Geld."

Sie begann sich in dem prachtvollen Zimmer umzusehen. An der linken Seite befand sich ein riesiges Wohnzimmer, mit Couch, Kaffeetisch, sowie zwei Stühlen. In der Mitte des Kaffeetisches stand ein wunderschönes Zaubererschach aus Holz. Geradeaus befanden sich zwei Türen, die auf einen Balkon führten. Und dann sah sie es. Ein riesiges Doppelbett.

„Was ist das?", fragte sie, während sie darauf zeigte.

„Nun, es sieht aus wie ein Bett", antwortete Draco. „Weißt du für jemanden, der den Ruf hat, äußerst intelligent zu sein, bist du ziemlich blöd."

„Ich weiß _was_ das ist, aber warum ist dort nur ein Bett? Ich werde nicht mit dir in einem Bett schlafen."

„Da müssen wir irgendwie durch", seufzte Draco, während er sich auf das Bett fallen lies. „Wir müssen die Leute überzeugen, dass wir wirklich verheiratet sind und Verheiratete schlafen nun einmal in dem selben Bett."

„Aber nicht _dieses_ verheiratete Paar", sagte Hermione und kreuzte ihre Arme. „Nachts werde ich die Couch in ein Bett umwandeln, dann kann jemand von uns darauf schlafen."

„Das kannst du nicht", sagte Draco.

„Was? Natürlich kann ich das. Der Spruch ist ziemlich einfach. Alles was ich machen muss ist..."

„Sie haben Blockierungs- Flüche auf alles gelegt, sodass man nichts verändern oder klauen kann, was dem Hotel gehört", erklärte er ihr gelangweilt.

Hermione hielt inne. „Nun, dann", sagte sie nach einer Weile. „Dann muss du eben nur auf der Couch schlafen."

„Oh, das denke ich nicht", sagte er. „Ich bin nicht derjenige, der ein Problem damit hat. Wenn du nicht mit mir in ein und dem selben Bett schlafen möchtest, dann kannst _du_ auf der Couch schlafen. Bereite dich schon mal auf schreckliche Rückenschmerzen morgen früh vor."

„Argh!" entfuhr es Hermione. „Gut, das Bett ist ja groß."

Draco grinste selbstgefällig. „Ich weiß, dass es schwierig sein wird, aber versuche bitte deine Hände von mir zu lassen, Gr.. Hermione."

Hermione starrte ihn an, doch er ignorierte sie und sah auf seine Uhr. „Wir sollten bald zu unserem Spaziergang im Park aufbrechen."

„Im Park spazieren gehen?" fragte Hermione. „Oh nein. Ich werde dieses Hotelzimmer nicht mit dir verlassen."

„Du musst, wir müssen zusammen gesehen werden", sagte Draco.

Sie kaute nervös auf ihren Lippen. „Gut!"

Draco stand auf und sagte: „Dann lass uns gehen und gib mir deine Hand."

Als sie auf den Flur traten, verschloss Draco die Tür und steckte den Schlüssel in seine Tasche. Sie gingen in die Empfangshalle, ihr Finger ineinander verflochten. Hermione tat ihr möglichstes normal auszusehen, was verdammt schwierig war. Das Einzige, an das sie denken konnte, war Dracos Hand.

_Warum zur Hölle ist seine Hand so weich?_ Wunderte sich Hermione. _Das ist nicht normal._

Sie verließen das Hotel. Draußen herrschte eine leichte Brise und die Sonne schien. Sie gingen den kurzen Weg zum Park, der sich direkt neben dem Hotel befand. In der Mitte des Parks befand sich ein See, um den Gehwege herumführten. Hermione sah mehrere Paare händchenhaltend, redend und lachend und zu ihrer Bestürzung sich gegenseitig küssend.

Sie folgten eine Zeitlang den Gehwegen, bis Draco plötzlich anhielt und dadurch auch Hermione zum stehen brachte. Sie folgte seinem Blick und sah einen schwarzhaarigen Mann, der direkt auf sie zukam und mit einer Tüte in der Hand.

„Küss mich", flüsterte Draco.

„Was?", schnappte Hermione. „Nein!"

Draco wirbelte sie herum und küsste sie. Er schlang seinen Arm um Hermiones Taille. Empört versuchte sie von Draco wegzukommen, doch er hielt sie fest. Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern und drückte ihn mit aller Kraft von sich. Ein leises schmatzendes Geräusch erklang, als sie in wegdrückte. Der Mann hatte sie erreicht und grinste.

„Ah, frisch verheiratet", sagte er mit einem italienischen Akzent. Er grinste sie mit einem breiten Lächeln an, wobei er eine Reihe weißer Zähne entblößte. „Ihr könnt die Finger nicht voneinander lassen, was?"

Hermione versuchte zu lächeln.

„Francisco", rief Draco. "Das ist meine Frau Hermione."

Er nahm Hermiones freie Hand und küsste sie. „Schön, Sie zu treffen", sagte er. „Obwohl ich ein wenig enttäuscht war, dass ich nicht zur eurer Hochzeit eingeladen wurde."

„Nun, ja", erklärte Draco. „Niemand war eingeladen. Es waren nur wir und unsere Trauzeugen."

„Nun gut", sagte Francisco. „Ich bin froh zu sehen, dass du dich festgelegt hast, obwohl du noch so jung bist. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass du im Alter von neunzehn bereits heiratest. Und dann auch noch jemanden ... nun ... jemanden, den deine Familie noch nicht kannte."

„Nicht einmal ich konnte mir das vorstellen", sagte Draco mit gezwungenem Lächeln. „Doch das war, bevor ich Hermione kennen lernte." Er ließ ihre Hand los und legte seinen Arm um ihre Taille.

„Dummerweise kann ich nicht bleiben um mich mit euch zu unterhalten", sagte Francisco. „Ich muss meine eigene Frau suchen, bevor sie einen Herzanfall wegen der Zaubertrankzutaten bekommt." Er hielt die Tüte hoch. „Ich werde euch bestimmt noch einmal sehen. Genießt eure Flitterwochen." Er wandte sich ab und ging davon.

Hermione schwieg, bis sie das Hotelzimmer erreicht hatten. Es war bereits Mittag und sie hatte nichts mehr gesagt, seit sie Francisco getroffen hatten,

„Was ist los mit dir?", fragte er gleichgültig.

„Was mit mir los ist!", schrie sie. „Du hast mich geküsst! Ich kann es nicht fassen."

„Oh bitte", sagte Draco. „Es hat mir mehr geschadet als dir. Ich habe es nur gemacht, weil Francisco ein Freund meiner Familie ist."

„Ich.. du weiß was" sagte sie ärgerlich. „Ich bin erledigt. Ich tue so etwas nicht. Ich habe nicht einmal etwas davon."

„Du hast nichts davon?" wiederholte Draco. „Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr an unseren Vertrag?"

„Ich erinnere mich nicht einmal mehr dich geheiratet zu haben!" sagte sie. „Welchen Vertrag?"

„Ich habe dir versprochen, dir einhunderttausend Galleonen zu zahlen, wenn du das für mich machst" antwortete er.

Hermione fiel zurück auf das Bett und starrte ihn an. „Einhundert ... einhundert_tausend _Galleonen?"

„Du hast es erfasst."

„Ugh... okay, vielleicht habe ich doch etwas davon", sagte sie. „Aber ich warne dich, küss mich nicht noch einmal."

„Das kann ich dir nicht versprechen", sagte er. „Wir brauchen vielleicht noch ein paar mehr Küsse."

„Ok", seufzte sie. „Aber wenn deine Zunge auch nur in die Nähe meines Mundes kommt, werde ich sie dir abbeißen."

„Du muss mir auch etwas versprechen", sagte er.

„Was?"

„Du darfst dich nicht in mich verlieben."

Hermione lachte unfreundlich. „Glaub mir, das wird kein Problem sein."

* * *

tbc 


	3. Chapter 3

Halloooo... tut mir leid, dass es so ewig lange gedauert hat mit diesem Kapitel. Ich hatte die letzten Monate (obwohl man in meinem Fall wohl schon von einem Jahr sprechen kann) ziemlich viel zu tun. Erst war ich für einige Monate in Amerika, dann musste ich den ganzen Schulstoff nachholen und ab und an mangelte es einfach an Motivation. Aber ich gelobe Besserung: Ehrenwort.

Aber bevor ihr euch jetzt auf das Kapitel stürzen könnt, muss ich mich noch einmal ganz, ganz herzlich bei allen bedanken, die mir trotz meiner langen Abwesenheit Reviews hinterlassen haben. Ihr seit wirklich super. Ab diesem Kapitel werde ich auch auf all eure Reviews antworten, falls ich es denn noch verdient haben sollte welche zu bekommen.

So, genug geredet, viel Spaß beim lesen.

**Chapter 3: I faked it**

Der Wind wehte leicht um Hermione herum, während sie auf dem Balkon stand. Es war bereits dunkel draußen. Sie war den ganzen Tag im Hotelzimmer gewesen und hatte versucht Draco aus dem Weg zu gehen. Es war nicht besonders schwierig gewesen, da er keine Anstalten gemacht hatte sich mit ihr zu unterhalten. Ihr Gepäck war irgendwann während ihres Spaziergangs geliefert worden. Es stand auf einmal einfach am Ende ihres Bettes und Hermione war froh nun die Möglichkeit zu haben sich umzuziehen. Sie war dankbar, als sie sah, dass auch einige ihrer Bücher am Boden des Koffers waren. So verbrachte sie den Rest des Tages mit einem Buch auf der Couch.

Sie hörte auf einmal, wie die Balkontür geöffnet wurde und drehte sich um. Draco stand dort und sah gelangweilt us. „Das Abendessen ist da", sagte er ohne große Begeisterung.

Hermione seufzte. Sie ware viel lieber draußen auf dem Balkon geblieben und die wunderbare Aussicht noch ein wenig länger bewundert, doch ihr Magen war da anderer Ansicht, er knurrte laut vor Hunger. Sie ging hinein und sah das auf dem Tisch zwei, zwei noch abgedeckte Teller aufgetaucht waren. Sie setzte sich hin und Draco nahm ihr gegenüber Platz.

Sie aßen schweigend. Es war komisch nur das kratzen des Bestecks auf den Tellern zu hören. Hermione war froh als sie beide mit dem Essen fertig waren. Als sie aufstanden verschwanden die Teller sofort. Herimone ging zu ihrem Koffer und holte ihren Schlafanzug heraus.

Als sie aus dem Badezimmer kam, war Draco gerade dabei die Tagesdecke vom Bett zu ziehen, mit nichts als einem Paar blauer Boxershorts am Leib,

"DAS wirst du heute Nacht nicht tragen, oder??", fragte sei.

"Doch, werde ich… ich werde mich bestimmt nicht noch einmal umziehen", antwortete er. „Weißt du, du hast die irritierende Eigenschaft mir Fragen zu offensichtlich Dingen zu stellen. Das wird langsam ein wenig anstrengend."

"Aber… solltest du nicht vielleicht ein bisschen mehr tragen…?"

"Nein", sagte er. "Ich schlafe immer so, ich werde mich nicht umziehen."

"Oh doch, das wirst du", beharrte sie.

"Ach, sind wir jetzt an dem Punkt, an dem wir dem Anderen sagen, was er zu tragen hat?" sagte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. „In dem Fall möchte ich, dass du das hier trägst". Er nahm seinen Zauberstab vom Nachtschrank und mit einem Wink hielt er ein schwarzes Negligee in der Hand. Hermione brachte nur ein „Heilige Scheiße" heraus, da das Kleid aus so gut wie keinem Stoff bestand.

Sie sah an ihrem gestreiften, langärmligen Schlafanzug hinunter und dann auf das dünne spitzenartige Kleidungsstück in Dracos Hand. „Ähm, ich denke das was wir tragen ist ok.", sagte sie. Draco sah sie mit seinem einem das-habe-ich-mir-doch-gedacht Blick an und mit einem weiteren Wink seines Zauberstabes verschwand das Kleidungsstück (wenn man es denn so nennen konnte) wieder.

Hermione ging zu ihrer Seite des Bettes und schlug die Decke zurück. Sobald sie ins Bett geklettert war und sich zwischen die kalten Laken gelegt hatte, drehte sie sich mit dem Rücken zu Draco. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf geordnet hatte und einschlafen konnte..

Es schien ihr, als wäre sie nur für ein paar Minuten eingeschlafen gewesen, als sie ihre Augen müde öffnete. Sie schaute vorsichtig zu Seite und sah das während sie geschlafen hatte Draco und sie in der Mitte des riesigen Bettes immer näher zusammengerückt waren. Draco lag auf seinem Bauch und in dem Moment bemerkte sie, dass sein Arm leicht auf ihrer Brust lag.

_Ohh mein Gott, _dachte sie. _Er berührt meine Brust. __Nein, nein, nein. … Ok, ich werde einfach seine Hand wegnehmen, ohne das er aufwacht und er wird nie etwas davon erfahren. _

Sie biss sich auf ihre Lippe während sie ihren Zeigefinger und Daumen vorsichtig um Dracos Handgelenk legte. Als sie gerade versuchte seine Hand wegzuziehen, gab Draco ein lautes Grunzen von sich. Hermione schrie leise vor Überraschung auf und bewegte sich zur Seite. Als sie sich bewegte rutschte Dracos Hand auf ihren Bauch. Sie hielt ihren Atem an und schielte hinüber zu ihm. Er war immer noch am schnarchen. Sie fasste den Entschluss einfach unter seinem Arm weg zu rollen. Langsam zählte sie bis drei und in einer schnellen Bewegung drehte sie sich um.

Plötzlich merkte sie, wie das Bett unter ihr verschwand und mit einem lauten_rumps _landete sie auf dem Boden. Das Geräusch weckte Draco. Er sah sich im Raum um und bemerkte dann, dass Hermione auf dem Boden lag. Sie bewegte sich nicht.

"Granger, hast du häufiger die Neigung aus dem Bett zu fallen, oder ist es nur mein unglaublich gutes Aussehen, dass dich dazu veranlasst hat?, grinste er.

Hermione stand verärgert auf und kletterte zurück ins Bett. „Erstens", sagte sie wütend, „Ich falle normalerweise nicht aus dem Bett…und ich wäre es auch dieses mal nicht, hätte mich nicht jemand _betatscht, _während ich geschlafen habe. Zweitens, du nennst mich noch immer Granger. Du solltest dich langsam daran gewöhnen mich mit meinem Vornamen anzureden."

"Dich betatschen?, fragte er. "Wovon redst du?"

"Der Grund aus dem ich aus dem Bett gefallen bin ist der, dass deine Hände die Bedeutung von Privatraum nicht verstehen."

"Nun, Entschuldigung", sagte Draco gedehnt, ohne Reue in der Stimme. „Es tut mir leid, dass du dachtest wir würden mehr tun, nachdem wir geheiratet haben und ich dich nun enttäuschen muss. Ich kann wirklich nicht kontrollieren, was ich mache während ich schalfe. Und ich versichere dir, wenn ich es könnte wäre _das_ nie passiert."

"'Würdest du bitte aufhören so arrogant zu sein? Dieses Bett ist zwar verdammt groß, aber es ist scheinbar nicht groß genug für dich, mich und dein riesiges Ego. Nachdem das geklärt ist, könntest du wohl auf deiner Seite des Bettes bleiben. Es würde sicher schwer zu erklären sein, dass der Grund wegen dem ich meinen Ehemann umgebracht habe, der ist, dass er mich angefasst hat!".

Danach legte sie sich so weit wie nur möglich von Draco weg, ohne der hinterhältigen Bettkante zu nahe zu kommen. Sie drehte sich wieder mit dem Rücken zu Draco und schloss ihre Augen. Nach einiger Zeit fiel sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Hermione wachte auf, als jemand sie kräftig schüttelte. Als sie ihre Augen öffnete sah sie Draco über ihr stehen. „Wach auf", sagte er nur.

Sie rieb ihre Augen und stetzte sich verärgert auf. „Was willst du?" fragte sie ärgerlich.

"Wir warden zusammen mit Franciscos Frau frühstücken, also steh auf und mach die fertig."

"Was?" sagte sie. "Ich kenne sie nicht einmal."

Sie schüttelte ihr Kissen aus und wollte sich wieder hinlegen, als Draco es unter ihr wegzog und sie stattdessen auf mit dem Kopf auf der Matratze landete.

"Ich sagte, dass du aufstehen sollst", blaffte er und warf das Kissen auf ihre Beine.

Sie setzte sich auf und sah ihn mit gehobener Augenbraue an. „Ohh… fühlst du dich noch immer angegriffen wegen heute Nacht?", fragte sie mit hörbarem Hohn in der Stimme. „Meinst du nur weil _Master_ Malfoy es sagt, werde ich alles tun?"

"Nun, da _Master_ Malfoy dein Mann ist, würde ich sagen JA", antwortete er unbeugsam.

"Wer auch immer dich eines Tages _wirklich _heiraten wird, tut mir schon jetzt leid", entgegnete sie.

Er seufzte. "Würdest du _bitte_ aufstehen, du musst präsentabel aussehen."

"Präsentabel?", wiederholte sie. "Und was genau bedeutet das?"

"Das heißt, dass ich meine Frau nicht einer der schönsten Frauen in der Zaubererwelt vorstellen kann, wenn diese aussieht wie ein Troll, der kurz zuvor einen Berg hinunter geworfen wurde."

"Ein Troll!" Hermione sprang aus dem Bett. "Ein Troll? Ich sollte dich auf der Stelle verfluchen, du elender… ."

"Nicht doch _Liebling_", sagte Draco. „Häusliche Gewalt ist keine Antwort. Aber Schönheit ist es. Also geh und mach dich einigermaßen ansehbar. Ich weiß, dass es schwer sein wird etwas ansehnliches aus dir zu machen."

Für einen kurzen Moment stand sie einfach nur da, ihre Hände zu Fäusten geballt und kurz davor Draco nicht nur vom Balkon zu schmeißen sondern ihn zuvor noch mit einem scharfen Gegenstand zu kastrieren."

Doch dann erinnerte sie sich an das Geld. Sie könnte sich ein Haus damit kaufen und müsste nicht länger in ihrer alten, verstaubten Wohnung leben. Zwar war sie gerade in ihrer Heilerausbildung, doch mit Dracos Geld könnte sie schon jetzt auf eigenen Beinen stehen und müsste nicht warten, bis sie genug gespart hätte.

"Also gut", seufzte sie und ging ins Bad.

Eine Stunde später kam sie zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Sie trug ein einfaches schwarzes Kleid, das eindrucksvoll ihre Beine zeigte. Ihre Haare wurden mit unzähligen Spangen und etwas Magie in einem lockigen Knoten am Kopf gehalten. Draco saß währendessen auf dem Bett und blätterte durch eine Zeitschrift, als Hermione sich räusperte um ihm zu sagen, dass sie fertig war.

Er sah auf und der Ausdruck auf Dracos Gesicht Befriedigte Hermione außerordentlich. Seine Gesichtszüge zeigten ihr deutlich, dass es sich gelohnt hatte mehr Zeit als sonst für ihr Aussehen aufzuwenden. Er blickte sie nicht nur verwundert sondern auch mit einer gewissen Bewunderung und, sie war sich nicht sicher, auch so etwas wie Erregung an. Sie versuchte seine Gedanken zu erraten, als er seinen Blick von ihren Schuhen über ihre langen Beine, zur Hüfte und über ihren Oberkörper gleiten ließ, bis er auf ihrem Gesicht erstarrte. Seine Reaktion gefiel ihr. Denn auch wenn sie von Draco Malfoy kam, so tat es doch gut geschätzt zu warden.

Sein Gesicht war wieder die übliche Maske, als er sagte: "Es wird wohl so gehen." Hermione tat so, als hätte sie seinen beleidigenden Kommentar nicht gehört, immerhin hatte sie gesehen, wie er auf sei reagiert hatte. Draco warf die Zeitschrift aufs Bett. „Lass uns gehen."

Sie gingen nach unten und verließen das Hotel. Draco nahm Hermiones Hand und hielt sie, während sie die Straße hinunter gingen. Sie sah ihn irritiert an, doch wehrte sich nicht. Doch dann ging ihr ein Gedanke durch den Kopf. „Wer ist die schönste Frau in der Zauberwelt?", fragte sie.

"Was?", fragte er und ging einfach weiter.

"Du sagtest, du würdest mich der schönsten Frau in der Zaubererwelt vorstellen", erinnerte sie ihn. „Wer ist sie?"

"Ich sagte_ eine _der schönsten Frauen", korrigierte er sie. „Und sie ist Lena De Marco, Franciscos Ehefrau."

"De Marco?", wiederholte sie. "Aber das heißt…"

"Genau" , unterbrach er sie. "Ihnen gehört das Hotel in dem wir wohnen."

"Oh."

Nach einer Weile, in der sie beide geschwiegen hatten, entschied Hermione die Frage zu stellen, die sie einfach nicht los ließ.

"Ich werde meine Heilerausbildung doch abschließen können, oder??", fragte sie.

"Ja, sobald unsere Flitterwochen vorbei sind."

"Und was ist mit meiner Familie?? Werde ich sie sehen sehen können? Und ich möchte Harry und Ron treffen."

"Du wirst deine Familie auf jeden Fall sehen können", sagte er. „Und ich denke du wirst auch Potter und Weasley treffen können", fügte er mit gequältem Gesichtsausdruck hinzu. „Ich werde dich wohl sicher nicht davon abhalten können, sobald wir wieder zu Hause sind."

Nachdem sie die Straße überquert hatten und um eine Hausecke gegangen waren, fanden sich die Beiden vor einer wunderschönen Villa wieder. Hermione betrachtete das Gebäude mit offenem Mund, so etwas schönes hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Draco zog sie jedoch weg und betrat mit ihr das Haus. Innen sah es sogar noch besser aus als außen. Was die Preisklasse anbelangte konnte man es wohl sehr gut mit Malfoy Manor vergleichen.

„Meinst du es ist in Ordnung, dass wir hier so einfach reinmaschieren?? Sollten wir nicht erste klopfen?", fragte Hermione.

"Ich sagte dir doch bereits, dass sie alte Freunde sind. Sie sehen mich als ihre Familie an", antwortete er. „Komm mit."

Er schob sie in einen direkt vor ihnen liegenden Raum, der sie als Speisezimmer entpuppte. Den Mann, den sie während ihres Spaziergangs getroffen hatte, saß an einem Ende des langen Tisches und war am Zeitung lesen. Er sah auf als sie eintraten und lächelte.

"Schön euch zu sehen", sagte er mit seinem Akzent. „Wir haben uns entschieden auf der Terrasse zu essen, wo es doch so ein schöner Tag ist. Lena wird sich freuen dich zu sehen. Es ist bereits Jahre her."

Sie verließen das Speisezimmer und betraten die Terrasse. Ein Tisch, der für vier Personen gedeckt war, stand schon bereit. Die Sonne schien warm auf sie herab. Hermione setzte sich neben Draco. Francisco lächelte und sagte: „Ich werde Lena holen gehen." Und ließ die Beiden alleine.

Hermione und Draco schwiegen während sie warteten. Hermione betrachtete ihre Schuhe und war froh als Francisco zurückkam um das Schweigen zu brechen. An seiner Seite befand sich wahrhaftig die schönste Frau, die Hermione jemals gesehen hatte. Ihre schwarzen Haare glänzte im Sonnenlicht und umspielte ihr leicht gebräuntes Gesicht. Ihre Gesicht war feingliedrig und ihre Augen waren von langen Wimpern umgeben. Sie war ein wenig kleiner als Hermione und trug ein leichtes, blaues Sommerkleid, dass ihre schlanke Figur perfekt umspielte. Obwohl ihr Gesicht eine gewisse Weißheit ausstrahlte und somit zeigte, dass sie genauso alt wie Francisco war, sah sieh doch kaum älter als Hermione aus.

Draco stand auf und Hermione tat es ihm gleich. Er küsste Lena zärtlich auf die Wange. Nachdem er sie begrüßt hatte, drehte sie sich zu Hermione und blickte diese freundlich an.

"Und du musst Dracos Braut sein!", sagte sie mit einem etwas stärkeren Akzent, als der ihres Mannes. Zu Hermiones Überraschung zog sie sie in eine herzliche Umarmung. Danach fasste sie Hermione sanft an den Händen und streckt sie von ihr. „Lass mich dich ansehen. Oh, Draco Liebling sie ist liebenswürdig. Ich bin ja so froh, dass unser kleiner Draco endlich die Frau fürs Leben gefunden hat. Wir waren geschockt, als Narcissa uns erzählt hat, dass er geheiratet hat. Er hatte seit langem keine längerfristigen Beziehungen mehr, nach diesem schrecklichen Mädchen Pansy. Aber du bist um einiges besser als sie es war. Lass dir das gesagt sein. Und…"

"Ähm, Tante Lena", unterbrach Draco sie hastig. „Ich bin mir sicher Hermione interessiert sich nicht für meine vorherigen Beziehungen."

"Ohh, nein Draco _Liebling_", widersprach Hermione, als sie sich wieder hinsetzte. „Es würde mich_ freuen_ von deinen damaligen Freundinnen zu hören."

Er starrte sie an, während sie ihn anlächelte.

"Nun, als er sechs Jahre alt war, war er total verknallt in die eine Freundin meiner Tochter, die sieben Jahre alter als er ist. Eines Abends, als sie auf ihn aufpasste, schaute er unter ihren Rock!", erzählte Lena. Hermione grinste Draco an, der komisch pink im Gesicht war. „Oh! Und später hat er noch einige Male von ihr geträumt, denn wenn ich ihn wecken wollte, als er bei uns übernachtete, hatte er häufig eine Erekti…"

"Gott sei Dank, das Essen ist da!", unterbrach Draco die Beiden, als eine riesige Platte mit Essen gebracht wurde. Hermione, die ihre Hand vor den Mund hielt, versuchte sich das Lachen zu verkneifen, das ihr entweichen wollte. Doch als sie hinunter schaute, sah sie einen kleinen Hauselfen, der die Platte mit beiden Händen trug. Hermione holte hörbar Luft.

"Ihr habt einen Hauselfen?", fragte sie Ernst, das Lachen war ihr vergangen.

"Ja", antwortete Francisco. "Das ist Teensy. Teensy, das ist Hermione Malfoy, Dracos Ehefrau."

"Teensy freut sich sie kennen zu lernen Mrs. Malfoy", sagte Teensy freundlich, als sie die Platte auf den Tisch stellte. Sie verbeugte sich leicht vor Hermione.

Hermione zuckte bei dem Namen zusammen, ignorierte es jedoch. „Oh, bitte verbeuge dich nicht vor mir Tennsy. Das brauchst du nicht, wir sind gleichgestellt."

Teensys Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und sie sah sich unwohl um. „Aber.. Mrs. Malfoy, Teensy ist ein Hauself und soll sie mit Respekt behandeln. Teensy mag es ihnen zu dienen."

Hermione sah auf den Elfen herab und öffnete ihren Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch Draco nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie stark. Sie sah zu ihm auf und bemerkte, dass alle sie anstarrten. „Entschuldigung..", sagte sie widerstrebend, denn sie fand nicht, dass sie sich dafür entschuldigen musste. „Ich… ich habe eine gewisse Einstellung zu Hauselfen"

"Das ist natürlich in Ordnung", sagte Francisco mit einem lächeln im Gesicht. "Es ist gut eine eigene Meinung zu haben. Teensy vielen Dank, dass du das Frühstück gebracht hast. Du kannst jetzt gehen."

"Gern geschehen, Master", sagte Teensy mit einer weiteren tiefen Verbeugung. Sie drehte sich um und trottete zurück ins Haus.

Die Vier frühstückten und unterhielten sich dabei über allesmögliche. Hermione fand die De Marcos waren wundervolle Leute. Dies erschreckte sie, sie hätte es nie für möglich gehalten jemanden zu mögen, der eng mit Draco Malfoy befreundet war.

Sie verbrachten den ganzen Tag mit den De Marcos. Lena zeigte ihnen ihren wunderschönen Garten, indem sich nicht nur wirksame Zauberkräuter sondern auch normales Gemüse befand. Später machten sie es sich in der riesigen Bibliothek gemütlich und spielten Schach. Ohne es zu bemerkt zu haben, neigte sich der Tag dem Ende zu. Als es anfing dunkel zu werden, meinte Draco das er und Hermione sich besser auf den Weg zurück in Hotel machen sollten.

"Auf gar keinen Fall!", entgegnete Francisco. „Ihr habt den kompletten Tag mit uns verbracht, da könnt ihr genauso gut auch noch die Nacht bei uns verbringen. Ihr könnt Morgen zurück ins Hotel gehen."

Draco blickte Hermione an. Er sah nicht besonders froh über die Einladung aus und Hermione ging es genauso. Sie mochte es etwas mit den De Marcos zu unternehmen, jedoch wollte sie nicht länger so tun müssen, als wäre sie Dracos Ehefrau. Das würde ihr in ihrem Hotelzimmer erspart bleiben. Sie hoffte sie würden eine angemessene Entschuldigung finden, um nicht die Nacht über zu bleiben, doch zu ihrer Enttäuschung nickte Draco und ließ Francisco sie in eines der Gästezimmer führen.

Der Raum war riesig mit einem gigantischen Bett auf der linken Seite. Ihre Schlafanzüge sowie eine extra Garnitur ihrer Kleidung erschien am Ende des Bettes. Nachdem Francisco ihnen alles gezeigt hatte sagte er:" Nun, ich werde euch nun alleine lassen. Wahrscheinlich könnt ihr es kaum erwarten etwas Zeit miteinander zu verbringen. Falls ihr etwas brauch, wir sind gleich neben an." Er zwinkerte ihnen noch einmal zu und schloss die Tür.

Draco schwieg für mehrere Minuten, dann sagte er:" Wir müssen so tun als hätten wir Sex."

Der Satz kam völlig unerwartet.

"Was??", rief Hermione aus.

"Wir müssen so tun als hätten wir Sex.", wiederholte Draco ruhig. „Das erwarten sie von uns."

"Was!", sagte sie noch einmal. „Das ist pervers."

"Es ware sicherlich sehr überzeugend, wenn…", grübelte er.

"Lass uns einfach sagen, wir hätten einen Stillezauber über den Raum gelegt.", schlug Hermione vor.

"Ich würde es besser finden, wenn sie ein paar Geräusche hören würden", sagte er.

Hermione starrte ihn an. "Nein!!"

"Komm schon", drängte er.

"Nein!"

"Bitte", beharrte er. "Das ist keine große Sache."

"Du verlangst also von mir unechten Sex mit dir zu haben, Draco Malfoy", sagte sie entrüstet, während sie sich aufs Bett setzte.

"Schau, ich muss sie davon überzeugen, dass wir wirklich verheiratet sind", sagte er leise. „Wenn sie es glauben, wird es zehnmal einfacher sein meine Mutter davon zu überzeugen, denn sie wird auf Francisco und Lena hören."

Hermione dachte einen Moment darüber nach. „Ok", seufzte sie.

Sie zog sich in dem begehbaren Kleiderschrank ihren Schlafanzug an und als herauskam trug Draco wie immer seine Boxershorts. Sie setzten sich auf den Rand des Bettes.

Stille!!

"Also wie… wie möchtest du… du weißt schon…?", stammelte sie leicht rot im Gesicht.

"Ähm…nun ich denke das einzige, was wir machen können ist…gewisse Geräusche machen", antwortete er. Es sah aus als würde nur der Gedanke an diese Möglichkeit Draco schreckliche Schmerzen bereiten.

"Gut", sagte sie. Sie warf einen Blick auf das Bett und fing an sich auf und ab zu bewegen. So wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte fing das Bett an zu quietschen. Sie steigerte ihr Tempo noch ein wenig.

Widerstrebend tat Draco es ihr gleich.

"Sag etwas", wies er sie an.

Hermione starrte ihn an. Dies war weder eine angenehme Situation, noch fiel es ihr im Moment leicht an etwas zu denken, das jemand in einem Gefühl größter Ekstase sagen würde.

Ihr Gesicht nahm einen noch stärkeren Rotton an als sie rief: "Draco! Oh, Draco! Oh, jah!"

Draco sah sie grinsend an. Sie gab ihm einen Halt-Die-Klappe-Oder-Stirb Blick. Er bracht das Bett weiterhin zum quietschen, doch sagte nichts.

"Ohhh Gott, Draco!!", rief Hermione und stöhnte dabei gespielt.

Draco fing an leise zu lachen. Hermione starrte ihn böse an.

Doch dann hatte sie eine Idee, wie sie Draco in seine Schranken weisen könnte.

"Nein… nein, nicht dort", sagte sie lauter als sonst, während sie sich weiter auf und ab bewegte. „Draco, nein" Nach rechts! Nein… härter! Nicht so! _Ow_! Lass mich es machen!"

Nun war es an Hermione zu lachen. Der Ausdruck auf Dracos Gesicht war unbezahlbar.

Ein paar Minuten später fand Hermione, dass es an der Zeit war ds ganze zu beenden. Sie hörte auf das Bett zum quietschen zu bringen und stöhnte noch einmal laut und lange auf. Sie war noch immer peinlich berührt, doch sie fand, sie hatte ihr bestes gegeben.

Sie ließ sich auf ihre Seite des Bettes fallen und schloß ihre Augen. Draco machte das Licht aus und sie konnte fühlen wie er sich neben sie legte.

"Das hörte sich nach einem ziemlichen Orgasmus an" sagte Draco in die Dunkelheit und am Klang seiner Stimme konnte sie hören das er grinste.

"Bild dir nichts darauf ein, ich habe es vorgetäuscht."

_("Don't get to cocky I faked it.")_


End file.
